The Ultimate Love Test
by Miss.Snoopy
Summary: Well, influenced by this reality Show I've been watching. Rukia and Ichigos love is tested by Renji. Angsty , but romantic. M for fun. RRI
1. Chapter 1 Departure

The Ultimate Love Test

By- Snoopy Girl

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach, but like many others, I don't!

Enjoy!

Chapter One- Departure

Camera crews filed into the residence of Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. The couple sat on the couch inside, sitting in front a camera. They held each others hand affectionately as they answered various questions about the two of them.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?" asked the blonde reporter.

"Well, it's been about two years now, right Rukia?" stated, looking over at her.

"Hell, doing better than me at this point." Rukia replied, shaking her head shamefully. The camera crew laughed at her response.

"How did the two of you meet?" The lady asked. The two looked at each other, searching in each others eyes for a valid lie to tell.

"We are childhood friends. No one knows me better than him!" Rukia said, smiling as she crushed Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's eye twitched in pain.

"So, Ichigo, do you have faith in Rukia's loyalty?"

"Yeah, I do. I know she won't hurt me." Ichigo said, smiling for the first time in the interview.

"Ok, thanks you two. Rukia, you leave tomorrow. See you in the morning." The reporter said, leading the crew out of the house. The young couple waved as they escorted themselves out. The grasp they had on each others hands loosened as Ichigo got up to lock the door.

"You're going to be gone for six weeks. Six long weeks. "He said, plopping down onto the couch.

"Yeah, six long weeks." she replied, lying on his rock hard chest.

"I can't believe she asked how we meat." Ichigo said, slapping his forehead.

"Yeah I know. I don't think she would believe us if we actually told her how we really meat." Rukia said, looking up at Ichigo.

"No, I don't think so either." he replied, smiling down on her.

"I love it when you smile. I wish you would smile a little often." she said, lightly smacking him in the face.

"Yeah, and we should have sex more often. But, that never happens. So get over it." Ichigo snapped, turning his smile back into his usual frown. Rukia pouted at him, and slammed her head back into his chest.

"I'll smile if you give me some." he whispered, pulling her up to his face and delicately kissing her lips. Rukia deepened his kiss, making it theirs. Ichigo ran his fingers through her soft, black hair as his other hand caressed her thighs. He motioned her head up and he began to nibble at her supple neck. She let out a quiet moan as he did so. He reached under her shirt and lifted her bra for access to her peaks. She gasped as he did so. Rukia began moving her hips in a circular motion, Ichigo moaning as she did so. Ichigo lifted her shirt over her head, and began biting her nipples.

"Ahh, Ichigo!" she screamed, moving faster. Just as she began ripping Ichigo's shirt off, she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't. Not yet at least. You know I'm not ready yet." She said, getting off of Ichigo.

"You know, its times like this when I feel like raping you." Ichigo said, trying to calm himself down.

"What the hell." She questioned.

"Well, you know what I mean. I'm a healthy guy. I have needs." Ichigo pleaded, running after her.

"That's why you have hands." Rukia laughed, motioning her hand. Ichigo frowned at her and walked to their bedroom. Rukia lied back on their bed. Ichigo did the same.

"When I'm ready, I do it the best I can. But, I'm scared. Anything could happen." Rukia said.

"I know, and I do understand, Ok?"

"Ok."

They hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Sorry It's so short!! It will gradualy get longer! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Ultimate Love Test

By-Snoopy Girl

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bleach, but like many others, I don't!

Here We Go!

Chapter Two- Waking Up

My alarm clock is always annoyingly loud, no matter how low I turned it down. Ichigo is a really heavy sleeper, so I always had to turn it up. And, this morning, I'm scared to wake up. This whole Ultimate Love Test thing is a little scary for me. Why does Ichigo want to test my love? Does he really doubt me that much? I thought that he could trust me, since we have been through so much together. I mean, I gave up everything for him. But, he still won't truly let me all the way inside of his heart. Honestly, it's no fair to me.

"Ichigo, are you awake?"

"ZZZZ"

"Ichigo, wake the fuck up." Rukia nagged, shoving him.

"Grrrrrr" he growled, motioning his hand to leave him alone.

"ICHI- What the FUCK are you doing in here?!" Rukia shouted as a camera crew busted through their bedroom door.

"We have to be here to tape everything. This is a reality show, get with the program." The same blonde reporter blurted out, microphone in hand.

"All I want is sleep. GO away please." Ichigo muttered, rolling back into his bed.

"Hey, this isn't the draft. You signed up for this your selves. Plus, if you two stay together, you get the 200,000 dollar prize. Think of it that way." The reporter said as her make up got done in the corner.

"Yeah, she is right little lady." The country camera man added.

"Ok you two, act natural. Do what you two would normally do." The lady said, walking out of the room.

"Ready and shoot."

The two did what they were told and acted natural. Ichigo got her bags and set them on the front porch. A black stretch limo pulled up in front of them. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for her. Rukia looked back up at Ichigo, looking for some type of comfort. He smiled at her, and pushed her into the limo. The door shut, and Rukia pressed her face to the window. Ichigo pushed his face to the window just as she did.

"Hey, you're smudging my windows!" The driver shouted as he pulled off. Ichigo waved as they drove off. He stood there long after the limo was gone. It was obvious that he already missed her. That was as obvious as the fact that he was really scared.

"Ok Ichigo, we are about to depart for the Secret location. The screen is set up and we will send you an every day account of what she's doing. Don't worry about her. She seems like a great girl." The camera man said, patting him on the back and smiling.

Ichigo nodded. But, he still was a little worried for the two of them. What if their love really wasn't strong? Ichigo shook his head and went into the house. He wasn't ready to think that deep into anything at that moment. All he wanted to do then was sleep.

_In The Limo_

"Miss Rukia, there is a letter that you should read." The driver said, passing back an envelope addressed to her.

_Dear Miss, Rukia Kuchiki,_

_Welcome to the Ultimate Love Test! We are sure you know about the prize of 200,000 dollars. But, there is a twist. At the end of the test, you will get 100,000 dollars. Ichigo will get the other half. If you both choose to stay together after this, you will get an extra 50,000 and a house any where you choose. Now, for the beginning of the test, you will be flown to Barbados to a private beach. There , you will get dressed and head to the opera house to begin the test._

_Good Luck,_

_The Ultimate Love Test Staff_

"Ok then. Here I go." Rukia said to herself as she folded the letter back up. She was ready to prove herself worthy.

Ok, it will get a little more exiting and confusing for now…….


End file.
